


Everyone's Favorite Telpa

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic





	Everyone's Favorite Telpa

  
**Feelings**   
_(The regular Telpa ‘verse)_   


Slumped in his new favorite chair, which was not as comfortable as his old favorite chair, Wrin David watched as Laura wrapped the cord around Lorne’s ankles and stretched it up towards his head, catching his wrists and tugging them back and tying them as well. As always, Lorne was silent and biddable, letting Laura practice her knotwork on him.  He didn’t make a sound as she knelt on his back to get leverage to pull the ropes taut.  David shook his head in wonder; did nothing phase the stoic telpa? 

In the past it had not bothered David to see Laura or Ranil handling Lorne, he used to pair them up to watch them perform for his entertainment, but those days were far in the past.  Lately it put him on edge when anyone else had their hands on Lorne.  Laura wasn’t touching his favorite telpa sexually; there was nothing beyond practice with the ropes happening across the room. Why was he so annoyed?

“Enough, Little Priestess, get out,” David ordered. 

“But…” she protested, holding up the frayed end of the rope that she had yet to secure and pouting. 

“I said out. Or I will take you over my knee and beat your ass until you can’t sit on it.” Finally picking up on his mood, Laura wisely dropped the rope and ran from the room. 

“You cannot be comfortable like that,” David said, resting his chin on his hand. Lorne shrugged, or tried to. 

“Do you want me to untie you?”

Lorne hesitated for a moment, this was precariously close to asking for something and that was something that Lorne never did. He bit his lip and then gave a tiny nod and a wavering smile. Pleased with the small concession, David got up and walked across the room, kneeling beside Lorne on the floor and making quick work of the knots Laura had tied. 

“Did she hurt you?” David asked, helping Lorne to sit up. Lorne shook his head. Of course he did, he would never complain about anything. But David had noticed the way his arm had been stretched and held by the rope, the tension had been wrong. He had to be a little sore. David leaned over and poked him in the shoulder. Surprised, Lorne sucked in a breath before quickly schooling his features again.

“I hate that you don’t tell me the whole truth. Have I ever done anything to make you fear me?” David caught Lorne’s chin in his hand when the telpa started to look away. “Tell me the truth, Lorne.”

“No, Wrin David. I’m not afraid of you,” Lorne replied quietly, his eyes downcast.

“Tell me something, tell me one true thing that you think or feel,” David demanded, though he was unsure why he needed to drag something out of his body telpa.  “And look me in the eye when you tell me.”

Lorne looked panicked for a moment, his eyes going wide. David was sure if he was not still holding on to his chin and made the demand that he would have turned away and hidden his face. It took a few moments before he answered, “You make me feel safe, Wrin David.”

David let go of his telpa’s chin and let him scurry to his feet. Lorne couldn’t move away fast enough. Unfortunately, the answer left David with more questions and added to his growing confusion about Lorne and the way he felt about him. 

**Mutual Love**  
 _(The Upside Down Telpa AU)_  


Standing in the doorway, Ja’han watched as Evan strolled through the vineyard, coming back to the house.  Becca’s hand was in his, Bethie was riding on his shoulders. The girls were learning about the vines and grapes in the same way Evan had learned from his father, by walking the land and seeing it all for themselves.  

Ja’han’s life was nothing like he had once thought it would be. He could never have expected to end up on a different world, one where there were no other <i>keri </i>and no <i>panor.</i> A place where the pace of life was slow and there were no enemies trying to conquer the world.  But yet, here he was.  He hardly ever thought of his other life on Earth, when he had been Commander John Sheppard.

When he had found himself a body telpa, a slave to Wrin Lorne, he thought his life would be miserable. But instead, he had fallen deeply in love with the man. They had two beautiful daughters, thanks to his <i>keri</i> nature and an accidental pregnancy. 

The girls spotted the hatchlings near the fountain.  They squealed with delight and Evan let them go so they could run and play with the fuzzy baby birds.  He continued on to the house, coming up beside Ja’han and kissing him softly.  He pressed against Ja’han, and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling against Ja’han’s neck.  “Waiting very long?”

“My whole life, I think.” Ja’han whispered, deliberately misunderstanding Evan’s question.  

“Me too. I don’t remember what I did before you were here, my life was so empty.” Evan kissed him again and laughed as he saw Bethie trying to catch a hatchling that was running and squeaking its way across the courtyard.  Becca was sitting on the grass, a pair of hatchlings on her lap.  Their daughters, the best of them both.  

Evan pulled him inside and led him to the sofa.  He sat and tugged Ja’han down across his lap.  His hands roved up inside Ja’han’s shirt, caressing his skin.  “The girls are right outside, don’t start something we can’t finish,” Ja’han snickered and leaned down to bite Evan’s earlobe.  

“Our bedroom door has a lock; I can finish anything I start,” Evan moaned as Ja’han continued to work on his ear, a very sensitive spot.  

“Right, because it doesn’t upset them when they find the door locked.  I do so enjoy listening to them banging on the door calling for us to come out.”  

Pulling his hands out of Ja’han’s shirt, Evan smacked his hip playfully and then hugged him, pressing his face against Ja’han’s middle and squeezing him tightly.  “I accept your argument and I’ll force myself to wait until they’ve gone to bed.”

“I thought that might persuade you.  You told me to remind you about that the last time you got randy in the middle of the day.” 

“I love you, Ja’han.” 

Ja’han sighed in contentment and hugged his partner, sliding off his lap and sitting beside him.  He loved Evan and Evan loved him. Life was good.

  
**Defining Us**  
 _(A Telpa AU)_  


DranWrin Mitchell looked over at the telpa sleeping beside him. He’d worn Lorne out again, but it was hard not to, the telpa put everything into their lovemaking, every time. Mitchell sighed, he knew the telpa was in love with him, he could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice.  It had never been said aloud, but  Cam could tell.

He had never had this problem before. Telpa came and went in his life, body telpa more than most.  Cam had never held onto one this long and his family and friends had noticed and remarked upon it. He kept Lorne by his side, utilizing him as an assistant as well as a body telpa, he had proven to be clever and an asset in  Cam ’s work.

What was this thing between them? He knew some people freed their telpa and joined with them, legally. He even knew a few in his social circle.  Was he that serious about Lorne? Was this that kind of a relationship? 

Cam thought about how he would feel if he made the decision to send Lorne away, to sell him to someone else. No. He couldn’t bear the thought of it, could not stand the idea that someone else might order him to <i>dal</i> \- that someone might use him ill.  Cam ran a hand through his hair and stared at Lorne’s bare back. 

He had to keep him. But Lorne might eventually resent him, his feelings might turn. Keeping him bound was no way to win his heart. If Mitchell severed him from service, signed the papers that would leave Lorne free to seek employment with compensation in the trade market, he risked Lorne leaving forever. 

Was there enough between them for Lorne to stay?

There was only one way to find out.  Mitchell got up from the bed and went to his desk and sat. He took a piece of vellum and carefully wrote out the legal phrases that would strip Lorne of his telpa status. As a Magistrate, he had the power to do that. He signed it and blew on the ink to dry it. 

Going back to the bed, he sat on the edge and gently shook Lorne’s shoulder. 

“DranWrin?” Lorne mumbled sleepily, rolling onto his back and looking at him. He was so enticing; all sleep rumpled and dopey like this. 

Cam put the paper on his chest. “That’s for you.”

Lorne could read, it was one of the reasons Mitchell had bought him. He really was an excellent assistant. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t want you in service anymore.”

Lorne’s look was devastated as he looked from  Cam to the paper and back again. “You don’t want me anymore?”

“No! I mean yes. I want you. But not because I bought you,  I want you because you want to be here, with me.”

The telpa lifted the paper and read it again. “What happens to me? What am I if not your body telpa?”

“You tell me. What do you want to be, what do you want to do, Lorne?”

“Stay here, with you. Do what I have been doing, helping you with the books, going with you to your meetings. Sharing your bed.” Lorne looked up at him, tears shimmering in his eyes. “Don’t make me leave.”

“Never,”  Cam said, and pulled Lorne into his arms. “Never. We’ll work out the legalities. But I’ll never send you away.” His heart was bursting with happiness; Lorne didn’t want to leave him. 

They could figure out the rest later.

**Saying Goodbye**  
 _(And, back to the regular Telpa ‘verse… in the past)_  


As he stood in the courtyard with the other telpa, the lash marks still stung on his back from the whipping the day before. He had made the mistake of asking for water before the DranWrina had been done, which had earned him an extra ten lashes. Lorne knew better than to ask, he had been foolish. 

Soldiers had come at dawn, wagons had rolled into the courtyard, men on horseback ringed the property, guarding against anyone coming in or going out. 

Like the others, Lorne had been forced outside. The sun was hot and he could feel himself weaving on his feet. But he would be strong; he would not let them see the weakness, to show weakness brought harsher punishment. He had known that from the time he could walk. 

DranWrina Emmagen made sure that all the telpa of her House learned the lessons of the lash. She had always been a hard and cruel mistress. Life under her roof was one full of fear and pain, unease and uncertainty. One could never be certain what the DranWrina’s mood might be, or where the lash might fall next. She was no kinder in her bed; she was cold and demanding and liked to cause pain.

“By decree of the Tribunal of Jassey, the estate and holdings of House Emmagen are hereby forfeit. The charges are treason, murder and tax evasion. All able bodied telpa of the house are hereby conscripted into military service and shall be taken forthwith to be trained at Riarcliff Field. You will move in an orderly fashion to the wagons. Do not fear, it is certain your treatment shall be far better from this day forward.”

Telpa didn’t own possessions, especially not in House Emmagen, so there was nothing for them to gather to take with them. Lorne followed along with the others going to the gate. DranWrina Emmagen stood in the back of a wagon, her clothes and hair in disarray, her arms bound behind her. A thick collar with a chain leading to a ring on the floorboard of the wagon held her in place. Her chin was held high, her gaze steady and hateful as her House was broken and her telpa taken away.

Lorne met her eyes as he climbed up into another wagon that stood a short distance from the one the DranWrina was chained to. Her lip rose slightly in a sneer as she saw him staring. “You are still just a dirty telpa,” she said, spitting at him. “Do not ever forget where you came from and what you are. I made you, you will always be mine. I will find you.”

He paused and stared at her. The collar and chain made him brave. “No. You bought me. And it looks to me like you’re never going to own anything again, <i>Teyla.</i>” He emphasized her name, and the others around him gasped and stared at his audacity, addressing her in such a manner. “I would say farewell, but I don’t think that is going to happen. Did you forget that the punishment for treason is the axe?”

Now he saw it in her eyes, the look that had been in the eyes of every telpa in this house ever since he could remember: fear. 

Lorne smiled. The soldier with the decree had been entirely correct; any life was going to be better the one they had all been living in this House. He lifted his hand to his forehead and gave her a casual wave and then took his seat in the wagon that would take him to a new life.

The End 


End file.
